Lost Little Girl
by Rambles
Summary: Newsies sell papes for a living and some girls use their bodies to earn some cash. But what happens when one of the newsies finds a sister among these girls, will he be able to accept it, or abandon her once again in a dangerous situation.
1. Night Life

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies or any characters from the movie, I only own Autumn and anyone else not from the movie.

A/N: Well hers another new story, although I should finish some I already started this idea just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it, I already have another chapter or so waiting but unless I get reviews for this I'll most likely trash it…so please tell me what you think. ENJOY

------

Daytime- the time for normal work, time for the kids to go to school or play outside, time for the sun to become present, the day was a time of life almost.

Nighttime- the time for sleep, the time for dreamers, the time that let the moon shine over a less busy world, the night was a time that associated itself with fear and crime in the cities.

Most people worked when the sun did; as it rose into the sky they climbed from their beds to start their job, as it set they came home to finish out the day. The sun was like most people in New York City. But some people went against the norm; one could say the same about me. I worked with the moon's shift. When the sun went down my job became real.

-------

"Autumn," I turned my head slowly meeting the persons gaze that had called my name.

"_Autumn, _did you hear me? Ya costumer is here" I sighed and took a long gulp from the glass I was holding. I placed the glass down on the bar counter and slowly rose from its stool.

I nodded to the girl who had called my name as I glided past her. I stood in front of the small couch that lined the hallway inside our building. I forced a fake smile to the guy in front of me. His smile however was one that make me want to cringe, at least I had some alcohol in me, because these were the ones I hated.

His face was almost sickening as he stood up to meet me; "Heya Doll" my fake smile grew as I took his hand and led him up the steps.

-----

About an hour later I found myself lying in my small bed, all alone. But once again I found it hard to sleep as I watched the sunlight light up my room. I moved towards the window and watched the streets, everyone seemed to be alive at this time, but to me I should be asleep, like the rest of the house.

I sometimes wish I could go back in time and change just a minute of my life, just to see if this would all be changed. I sometimes don't understand how I got here but that's something I can't change anymore. I shut the curtains and turned back towards my bed, but the mirror caught my attention.

The image looking back at me seemed so different from what I remembered. I was supposed to be 17 but my eyes looked old and worn out almost. Although the makeup and outfit I still had on tried to add the appearance of innocence, it didn't seem to fool myself as I looked on. My height was short, around 5'2 and as I reached up to undo my hair from a bun I gave a small smile as my curls came bouncing back to life.

I never liked to look into the mirror and today was no exception. I turned away from myself heading back towards my bed to at least try and get some sleep.

As I closed my eyes I frowned to myself as I could hear the noises from the streets growing louder, and to top it off I could hear the newsies in the background. I threw a pillow over my head and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_I could see the outline of the docks clearly as I slowly walked past them. I headed down some alleys until I finally found myself outside a small run down house. But it didn't bother me as I ran up the old steps and quickly found my apartment number. As I pushed open the door I saw my brother in his room, packing._

"_What'd ya doin'?" I asked curious of why he was packing his few belongings._

_He turned around and gave me a small smile, "I'm leaving Nicole. With mom gone I need to get out of here before dad kicks me out."_

_My face immediately fell, "But where will ya go Sean?"_

_He stood up placing his hat on his head, "I'm goin' to become a newsie of course." I rolled my eyes, his best friend had left last year to become one and since then I hadn't seen either of them much. My eyes began to tear as I realized I was going to be alone in the world._

_My dad cared for us but since my mother had gotten sick he blamed Sean for it, although I wasn't sure why._

_Sean turned to me once more, "I'll be around if ya need anythin'. Promise if ya need anythin' you'll come find me or Francis" I nodded slowly and gave him a quick hug before he ran out the door. That was the last time I saw him, the last time my family was ever the same again._

I woke up in the afternoon and shook my head to clear the dream away. Every once and awhile I would have a dream similar to that, from the days when I was happy…when playing with my brother and his friends was the highlight of my day. Now that part of me seemed to die with the day my brother left me with my dad.

I frowned and decided it was time for a shower. I had awhile off before my shift began tonight but I needed to clean off and maybe find some normal clothes, as well as a decent meal.

The shower was longer than I expected but the water was a release from the previous nights work. As I changed into pants and a shirt, I made my way down the stairs, into the bigger lounge below.

I glanced around the now empty room, it was a change from the night version with the bar and couches covered with people. I nodded to a few of the girls that were now seated around the bar. Some had to work the day shift, but they usually got little business.

"I'm goin' ta eat" I said to the guy located behind the bar. He was much taller than me and had a muscular build compared to my smaller stature. He was the boss of this place, the one that took us girls in when we were in need…but he was also the one that kept us here until our "debts" were paid.

Usually he was a nice guy, but if you set him off there was hell to pay. I waited for his reply, which was more like permission to leave during the day.

"Alright Autumn, just be back before tonight" I nodded slowly and slid out the side door.

I stepped outside letting the midday sun shine down on my face. I smiled as I walked away from my "home" and went in search of food. I now lived and worked in Manhattan, although at one time I had found some work in Brooklyn, but I was forced to change locations for the time being. Now that I was here I almost wish I was back in my old neighbor hood within Brooklyn.

I soon turned into a small restaurant near central park. Usually I didn't like to eat within Manhattan, not really wanting to run into the majority of my customers. It's not like I was ashamed of who and what I was, it was my job and I lived with it. But some days it got a bit awkward to see some of them out, especially the Manhattan newsies. Luckily I had adopted the idea to wear boys' clothes out so that less people would see me and make cat calls or any other remark.

-----

A/N again: Sorry the newsies haven't really made an appearance yet but they will in the chapters to come, pleaseee read and review im begging you :)

-And to clear things up anything in italics is a dream/ a memory from the past…its just some points to help you start to understand her past.-


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: don't own the newsies sadly

A/N: I was hoping to get more reviews but I figured id at least add another chapter to see if anyone reads it (thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites and alerts)…please R&R!! So I know whether to keep going with this story!!

-Thanks to Garen Ruy Maxwell for the review, im glad u like the idea and I wasn't really sure what I wanted her in when she went out during the day…but that was what I picked. I hope it wont stop you from reading some more

* * *

After my meal I took a short walk around Central Park as the sun drifter closer to the city skyline. I took in the sights and sounds of the park as I relaxed on the bench. Being outside made me feel free and let me forget about my job if only for a few minutes.

But sadly those minutes were short as I needed to head back to the "brothel" as some people would call it. I dragged myself back there realizing it was getting close to dinner time now.

As I entered the side door I noticed some of the other girls were ready and waiting for the night to begin. Most of the girls were like me, they did it for the money and a place to live, but some the ones I didn't like enjoyed it way too much. They were the long timers here and I just hoped I wouldn't turn out like they did. I worked here when I was around 12 but I worked the bar and cleaned the place up until I got old enough to "work".

"Your late Autumn" I heard one girl say as she stood up from the couch. I frowned; she was one I didn't like.

"Whatever Lips" I said before making my way up the stairs to get ready and to get away from her.

I opened my door and flicked on the light. The little room seemed like a prison but it was what I got, and it was better than the streets. I quickly went to a chest on the floor and pulled out a small dress, stockings and high shoes. As I pulled the dress over my head I shook my head at how little it covered.

I added the other touches and pulled my hair into a braid. Next I found my make up and after putting on what I thought would be over the top I turned and took one glance into the mirror. I took a deep breath and left the room to join the other girls around the bar which held the one thing I needed, alcohol.

I found some of the other girls that I liked around this place and took a seat with them. We eventually began to talk as we took a few drinks….somehow I always felt like I had the most though.

"Autumn, did ya hear the customer I had last night is comin' back." Spring asked me as she leaned over for another drink. I gave her a blank expression not knowing who came in last night.

"It was the rich kid from upper Manhattan. And well he was cute too so it's ok" I laughed slightly.

"Does he have a friend Spring?" I asked taking another sip of my drink. She smiled and shrugged.

Time went slowly but finally I could hear some voices filling up the room. Some men just came for the beer, others for just the girls, and some for both. I continued to sit on my stool even as I watched Spring go off with a rich looking kid. As I gazed at the entrance I noticed the customers I hated, newsies.

Frowning I spun around in the stool so that I would face the bar and not the entrance. Sometimes I took them as customers not caring that much, but there was no way I was taking Jack Kelly.

He came in from time to time, although I heard he had a girlfriend for awhile, but either way I would hide when he came around. Whenever I saw him it brought back memories from my childhood and I couldn't risk him finding out I was here.

I hoped he would find another girl for tonight, but as I was waiting I heard footsteps behind me. I took a breath and watched as a shadow sat down next to me and ordered a drink. I kept my eyes straight but I could see his cowboy hat hanging off his neck.

Although I wanted to keep my eyes focused ahead of me, I felt the urge to turn to him since his own gaze was fixed on me. I slowly turned my head and watched as his face wrinkled in confusion.

I held my breath waiting for him to say something, but to my surprise he didn't seem to recognize me.

"Do I know ya from somewhere?" he asked slowly, taking in my appearance.

I smiled, "Not unless you've paid before" he smiled at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"Nah I would have remembered a pretty face like yours, ya just look familiar somehow." I shrugged pretending I didn't know who he was. I guess it has been awhile since he's last seen me. It looks like my secret was safe for tonight.

Before he could make the gesture to go upstairs I quickly excused myself saying someone was waiting. I ducked into a back room and leaned against the door trying to calm down.

After a few minutes I peeked out of the room to make sure he had moved on. Satisfied that he was gone I walked back out and started my work for the night.

-------

After my work was finished for the night I dragged my tired body into my bed, hoping tonight sleep would come fast.

As I drifted off, one name stood out in my mind, Jack Kelly. As the night went on I dreamt once again of my past, and what my future would have been if my brother hadn't run off to be a newsie.

"_Nicole! Get ya lazy ass in here, and where's my dinner" I sighed as I heard my father yell in the background. I had forgotten to make him dinner again, but I was only 10 I wasn't even really sure how to make dinner._

_I took all the courage I had in me and forced myself to face him in the kitchen. His eyes looked glazed over, probably from a day of drinking instead of working. His face was stern and for once held a demon like look to it. When my family was whole before he was never like this, I always was grateful my dad wasn't a drunk like this. But things change, and I guess that's why Sean left 2 years ago._

"_NICOLE! Don't you ever listen to me? I said dinner was to be ready when I got home" his voice echoed in the silent apartment._

_My eyes began to tear up but I refused to let them fall, "But dad I didn't know when you'd be home" I said innocently as I stared down at the dirty floor. That was the first time I felt him actually lay a hand on me, but it wouldn't be the last. _

I woke up from the dream and cringed, I remembered that night like it was yesterday. The next day I felt the affects of his "punishment" and since then I had tried to do everything right for him. But for two years I received threats and even more beatings. That was until I left, maybe I should have gone to my brother for help but I was scared to.

So do to my own fears I ended up in this business first in Brooklyn; but I realized I was too close to my brother and my father, and I wanted to start a new life…even if it wasn't the grandest.

-----

It had been about a week since I had seen Jack enter my domain, and everything seemed to be relatively normal, or as normal as it could be around here. It was late afternoon by the time I emerged from my room. For once I had slept in late, not bothered by dreams or anything else.

But as the night went on I couldn't shake the feeling that Jack could remember me, and I know none of his newsies had been around the last week…so I was afraid some might come in soon.

I watched as the other girls go upstairs I fixed my eyes on a kid around my age that just walked in. I hadn't seen him here before and he looked pretty cute. Putting on my smile I walked towards him, making sure my hips swayed with my walk.

He smiled when I came into view and looked me up and down.

"See anythin' ya like?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. His eyes told it all, and I was soon leading him up the steps.

-----

After my time was up with the kid I returned downstairs waiting for another customer to come along. But while I took a seat on the bar stool I felt someone watching me, scanning the room I found Jack sitting towards the left side of the room. I frowned as he stared back at me, almost as though he was trying to figure me out.

I turned back around and pretended not to notice, as I watched the door, hopeful for someone to come in.

As my gaze stayed towards the door, I soon found a body blocking my view. I turned my head up and saw Jack staring back at me again. I waited not really sure how to react to him there,

"I no those eyes," I raised my brow at his statement, my eyes? They were dark blue almost green…a kind of mixture but I was sure other people had the same color.

"Nicole" my face froze and I tried not to show the fear and surprise I felt. I slowly shook my head pretending that name was truly dead.

---

A/N: reviews will help me get the next chapter up!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter...more newsies to come i promise


	3. Nicole

Disclaimer: See first two chapters

A/N: A BIG thanks to all my reviewers!! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!! Don't forget to R&R :)

Imjustagirl0077: sorry if it was a little confusing but it will be solved in this chapter, but Jack was Francis, her brother's friend. Her brother will be making an appearance in this chapter. Also I hadn't meant to make this a mary-sue :/ but let me know if it gets too bad and ill try to make it less mary-sueish

MushM12: Thanks for adding it to your favorites I hope it can stay that way:)

Xoborogrlxo and SilverConlon: thanks for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy the next chapters

* * *

"Nicole what are ya doin' here?" he asked frowning as he looked around.

My face matched his, "What do ya mean what am I doin here? I work here"

"Does ya brother know ya work here?" he asked raising his voice. My eyes filled with anger, but as I stood up to confront him I saw a shadow standing next to me.

"Either you pay up, or you let her work. If you keep interfering with her work and my business due to your personal issues than ill throw you to where you belong" I glanced up to see Brady standing next to me, sighing I knew I would get a lecture about this later from him, but he did run things around here.

Jack shoved some money in my hands and pulled me up the near by stairs. Once we were at the top of them I stopped and threw the money back at him.

"Get outta here" I crossed my arms showing I wasn't going to take his money.

"No, we need to talk" he placed the money back in my hands and I led him towards my bedroom, knowing there was no way out of this, maybe he wouldn't tell my brother I was here.

I shut the door once we were inside and motioned for him to sit…anywhere he could find a place.

He looked around and sat on a near by chair, while I took a seat on the edge of the bed. Silence surrounded the room and I embraced it, not knowing what to say to Jack.

I heard him give a deep sigh before he looked back at me, "how long have ya been here?"

"I've lived here for about 5 years, but relax I started out workin' the bar and stuff" I replied casually.

"Why?" I heard him barely whisper

I shook my head not knowing the answer myself, "Listen I don't know alright, it just happened. Ya time is half up so here ill charge ya half price. Don't tell my brother about this." I looked at him almost pleading.

He shook his head slowly, "I don't like this Nicole, he'd want to know ya alright and alive." But before he could give me a straight answer he left the room taking half my money with him.

Hopefully Brady wouldn't realize I was short some money, and would still let me keep half of what I earned. I laid down on my bed, waiting until Jacks time was up so I could go back downstairs…and maybe even find another guy for tonight.

But right now all I could think about was why Jack had said my brother would want to know I was alive. Did he think I was dead? I wasn't even sure if my father was still alive or not, maybe Sean went back for me after all only to find I wasn't there.

My thoughts were everywhere as I finally found myself downstairs. I decided it was too late to find another customer, and headed towards Brady's office.

I knocked and waited for a reply on the other side, when I finally heard the mumbled, enter I took a breath and walked into his room.

He was sitting behind a small desk, and without looking up I saw him motion for me to sit on the couch near the wall. I did so and waited until he finally looked up from his work and smile as he saw me.

"Autumn ya done already?" I nodded slowly checking the clock hoping it was late enough for me to stop.

Although it was late enough I saw him face grow serious and I felt the fear rise. If he was unhappy I would pay, either literally with money, or by another form of punishment.

"So what was that about earlier? You know you can't have personal affairs interfere with work here, leave that for your time off."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said slowly hanging my head from him.

"Alright let's have it" I stood up and passed him the money I earned tonight. I watched carefully as he counted it, taking note of his expression as he did so. From the smile on his face I thought it would be an even split.

"Nice job Autumn" was all the praise I got as he handed me back most of the money. I nodded and left the room to count what I had left. I sighed as I noticed it took more than half this time, but if I asked about it I knew I would lose more. I shoved the money in my bodice and ordered a quick drink before I quit for the night.

------

A few days had passed since I had my little talk with Jack, and since then I hadn't seen him come back…but then again I figured that much.

I was busy getting ready for the night when I saw Spring walk by my door with her head hung low. Curious I followed her to her room, "Spring what's wrong?"

I saw her stop walking and slowly spin around, finally bringing her head up to meet my eyes. I shook my head with what I saw; she had a dark blue/purple bruise across her eye and check.

"Oh Spring who did this to ya?" I asked following her into her bedroom and shutting the door.

She sat down on her bed and sighed, "Last night one of my customers stole my money after we were done. I didn't realize until he was out of the door. Brady didn't take the news to well; now I doubt I'll be able to get any work tonight." I offered her a small smile as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Spring. Do ya got enough for some food?" I asked knowing first hand how not working a night and losing your money could hit home. it had happened to most girls around here.

Spring nodded slowly, "Yeah I got some stashed away, thanks Autumn."

"Alright I gotta go finish getting ready, If ya need anythin' let me know" she smiled and nodded for me to go.

I quickly finished getting ready and went to join the other girls. I took my usual drink from the bar and waited.

The rush was just beginning as most of the guys got off at work around the same time, this was the part was easy…enough guys for all the girls. I was about to start moving when I felt a hand on my arm, immediately I sensed something was wrong. I slowly turned to see who it was and I froze.

I tried to make my body move, but nothing seemed to happen. I watched as the cold eyes stared back at me, anger flashing in them. He moved his hand from my arm only to put money in my hand, and like Jack had done before pulled me up the stairs.

In the hallway he paused not sure where to go, finally I felt my body snap out of the shock. I moved a few steps to the right and pushed my bedroom door open. As soon as he followed I slammed the door shut, spinning on my heal I faced him.

His look matched mine, with fire in our eyes I tried to focus on what was going on.

"What are ya doin' here?" I asked as calmly as I could

"I heard my sister was alive, and I came to find _YOU _…I just didn't know it was going in a place like this" his face showed disgust as he spoke.

"Did ya think I died? Jack told me that and now you."

I watched as he took a deep breath to calm down, "I went back to find ya and but ya weren't there and dad told me ya were dead, what was I supposed to think?"

My face fell as I thought of my father calling me dead, did he really disown me like that? I sat down on the bed trying to understand what was going on.

"Nicole, why did ya come to me for help instead of endin' up here?"

"I don't know I needed a job and this was just here, and what's wrong with it, I know ya go to places like this all the time Sean"

"That doesn't matter I don't want no sister of mine in one of these whore houses." The minute I heard the word whore coming from his mouth I stood up to face him.

"Sorry if this isn't a fit place for the _King of Brooklyn's _sister, but it was here or the streets and I chose a roof over my head."

His eyes still held that cold, he slowly shook his head not really knowing what to say. I probably didn't help his ego any showing that I knew who he had become.

"Times up Sean, or should I say _Spot_, I'm alive that should be enough for ya, so just be happy I don't work in Brooklyn's whore house anymore, this way ya wont have to face ya sister anymore."

I walked out of my room and went down a back stairway so that he wouldn't follow me. I came out by the bar and took a seat across from Spring who had come down for a drink. She smiled to me and offered me some of what she had left.

I eagerly took it and passed it back to her. Letting the sounds of the bar surround me and help to drown out what had just happened.


	4. Dangers

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter

A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long, I had some issues with my computer, and somehow my whole chapter I had ready to post two weeks ago is gone so sorry this chapter that I rewrote isnt as good as the original but I hope its still ok. I promise this next one wont take so long…or so I hope R&R

Thanks to Imjustagirl0077, Racerchick, and xoborogrlxo for reviewing!! it helped me write faster…or well the first time I wrote this at least

* * *

Spot left the building in a hurry although he wasn't sure why. He wanted to get away but he now wanted to get away from the one thing he had been looking for all those years.

He slowed his pace as he felt the comforting darkness surround him; he was far enough away from the lively house. He hung he head and searched his pockets for a cigarette. Finding none he growled in anger. Why, why hadn't she come to him for help?

If only he had gone back to her sooner, he could have given her a better job…than that Sure he went to places like that before and well a lot of his boys did he just didn't want to think of his sister doing that.

He shook his head to no one in particular as he continued his walk though Manhattan's streets. He eventually found his way towards the lodging house, figuring he was too tired to walk back to Brooklyn.

He entered the lodging house to find a small game of poker going on, while some of the other newsies were already sleeping. Normally he would have played a hand and won some money but tonight he didn't.

Jack looked up form his hand and saw Spot standing by the doorway, looking back at his cards one more time he decided to just fold now and see what Spot wanted.

He placed his cards down and Race seemed to smile, knowing there was one less person dealt in. Spot and Jack nodded to each other and moved towards the window in the room, to head to the roof.

The darkness surrounded them as they silently sat down on the roof, neither knowing what to say.

"So, ya went to see her?" Jack finally asked breaking the silence, he had told Spot the other day that his sister was alive, and he figured that was why he was so…not himself at the moment.

Spot slowly shook his head, "Why, why didn't she come find us…she knew where both of us were…we could have helped."

Jack gave a small smile, "Cause she's a Conlon. If ya needed help ya wouldn't ask either"

Spot looked at Jack and gave a small laugh, one thing about him and his sister was that they were stubborn, and felt asking for help was a sign of weakness. He knew he couldn't blame her for not asking, he just wished she would have at least told him where she was.

Jack stayed with Spot outside for a little longer, they sat in silence but both their thoughts seemed to be on one girl. Jack had grown up with her, and now to find her here in this situation he was worried. He knew some of the girls had it tough in there and he hoped she wasn't one of them.

"Alright Spot, I'm headin' in but ya bunk is always available." Spot nodded without turning to look at Jack. Spot stayed in the darkness for until he heard the noise die down inside, signaling that everyone had fallen asleep. Dragging his tired body towards _his_ bunk, he let sleep take over him, washing away his problems.

--------

After Spot stormed out, I finished my shift and headed off to my own bedroom. That night was the one night I slept well, for all the problems I had faced in the week I was too drained emotionally and physically to even worry about them. My dreams didn't even bother me for once, and as I slept through the night I began to forget seeing Spot and even Jack…that was until I woke up.

The sun was already shinning halfway into my room, showing signs that it was after noon. I groaned and rolled over in my bed trying to let sleep take over me again, letting the peacefulness come back. From the time I woke up I realized I had seen my brother last night, the one thing I had been trying to avoid.

Not really finding the energy to move I stayed in my bed for awhile longer. As I almost fell back asleep I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called still mot moving from my bed. I watched as Spring opened the door slowly. She gave me a small smile seeing that I was still in bed.

"Hey Spring." I said as she walked all the way into my room, in the light I could see the color on her face starting to fade, which was a good sign.

"Hey Autumn wanna go to lunch with me?"

"Yeah just let me change." I got up and went into a smaller room that was like a closet to change. I soon came back out and followed Spring downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps I saw Brady cleaning up the bar, he cast a glance up at us as we walked towards the door.

"We are goin' to lunch Brady" I said hoping he wouldn't fight us.

"Just be back early Autumn, your covering for Pearl" I frowned but nodded as quickly left with Spring.

"So ya face is lookin' a lot better, ya workin' tonight?" I asked Spring once we were out of the house and on to the busy streets

She shrugged; "I think I'll try and see if I get any business" I turned and saw her give a little wave to some near by newsies who were staring at us.

"I'm sure ya wont have a problem with that, I cant even take ya anywhere" she flashed me a grin.

"Oh like ya one to talk, I saw ya with Spot Conlon last night…and Jack Kelly earlier this week, ya movin' through the leaders?" she laughed but I didn't share her feelings. She noticed my frown as we walked into a near by restaurant.

I waited until we were seated and took our order before I explained.

"I'm not movin' through them, I've known Jack for awhile" she was about to comment when I stopped her.

"Not like that, he's my brother's friend since they were little, and well Spot is my brother" I saw Spring's jaw drop slightly.

"So ya still didn't with Jack" I laughed, that was her only concern

"Sorry to disappoint ya but no"

"I was just curious as to how they were? Ya cant blame me for askin'." She paused for a minute, "I can't believe you are Spot's sister" I rolled my eyes at that comment, I never liked being known as only his little sister, maybe that's why I broke away for those years.

"Spring ya think we can keep between us for now" she nodded understanding my wish.

We finished our lunch, and instead of having time to spend outside or just sitting and talking, we had to head back towards the house.

Once I was inside I went to my room to change and get ready for the evening. As I started to shower for the night ahead, I soon began to dread the night ahead. Although I would be hopefully getting more money than usual, I was taking over for Pearl, who was sick. Pearl had one usual costumer that I was not to fond of. He thought he ruled New York, and he personally made me nervous. He was a high payer, but I know sometimes he wasn't satisfied and he left Pearl with some marks to prove it. Her bruises weren't usually enough to have her stop working for a night, but he still made me nervous.

He always asked for Pearl when he came in, and if he came tonight, I would have to take her place. Sighing I finished getting ready, knowing very well the dangerous of this job inside and out, and knowing there was nothing to do but face them.

------

The evening seemed to go by slowly as it soon got closer to my normal hours. So far I had seen a costumer or two but I still feared that he would show up soon.

I knew he hadn't been in last night so there was a good chance I would get Pearl's costumer tonight. And just as I thought I was safe, I heard the door open. Turning slowly I noticed it was him, he was tall and skinny, which seemed to mask the power I knew he had in him. He asked for Pearl and I soon found myself walking towards him.

"Heya Doll, ya in for Pearl tonight." I flashed him a smile and winked to him. He didn't seem to mind Pearls absence as he followed me up the stairs towards my room.

As we entered I felt him push me forward and slam my door shut. Confused I turned and looked at him and without thinking I took a step away. He smiled at my actions, and as he moved forward I felt myself pushed against the wall.

"Your not as pretty as Pearl is, but I'm hoping you'll be better" before I could say or do anything he grabbed my neck and pushed me harder against the wall. I struggled a little hoping he would realize his grip on my neck. But without any luck I stopped moving, there was nothing I could do now, he paid and I had to go along with it. I just wished he would take his hand away from my neck, as I could feel the grip tightening ever so often.

When he was done he left shoving me once more into the wall. I shrunk down on the floor and grabbed my neck, as I tried to get full breaths back into my lungs.

I leaned my head against the wall knowing this night wasn't over yet; Brady still wanted me on for another hour or two.

I took a minute to get my breath back, as well as my emotions. As I headed back down the stairs I stopped and gazed into a small mirror…I could already see the marks from his hand appearing. Groaning I headed down stairs to finish out my shift, and hopefully get to bed soon.


	5. Newsies

A/N: sorry this took so long to get up, I had a lot to do before Spring break, but now that I have some time off hopefully I can get another chapter out soon (also this would have been up the other day but I haven't been able to log on :( )

Thanks to all my reviewers--Racechick, elleestJenn, imjustagirl0077,xoborogrlxo and crepes !! it means a lot that people are enjoyin this and im sorry again it didn't get updated sooner…

And also to address most of the reviews, the guy that hurt Autumn, im not sure if ill be saying who it is..cause im not too sure I decided yet..he might reappear as someone known or might not…sorry about that too but ill see how this story works it self out

* * *

The next day I woke up and found myself looking back at a tired figure in the mirror. I slowly glanced at my neck and saw the outline of a hand print. I sighed, quickly letting my hair down to cover most of it. I touched the part of my neck that was still red in the front, hoping somehow it would go away. The pain was still there and the more I felt it, the more I wished last night never happened. 

Luckily Pearl was back on for today, and I just hoped next time she was out someone else would take over.

I got changed and headed out to get lunch before anyone came to ask to go with me. As I told Brady I was leaving I made sure my hair was surrounding my neck. I didn't want him getting mad at me for letting it happen, or for him to pull me off tonight's shift.

But he didn't even look up as I told him I was going, he waved his hand and I left with no arguments. I took my time as I walked outside onto the streets ahead of me. I decided to take some alley ways and head towards a small restaurant close to Harlem's borders. As I felt the light breeze blow my hair, I knew my neck was exposed but I was comforted by the shadows of the alley way.

I stopped and composed myself before I took another turn on a busy street. I wasn't really sure why I was afraid of people seeing, it wasn't unusual to see kids in bad shape wandering the streets. But somehow I felt ashamed of what happened; although it comes with the "job" it's the part that scares me.

As I was lost in thought I didn't realized I bumped into someone. I hit the ground with a thump and groaned at my luck. I glanced up and cringed at the hand that was waiting to help me up.

I took the hand and brushed myself trying not to meet the eyes before me.

"Ya alright?" I heard Jack's voice ask with concern

I nodded my head quickly, "Yeah thanks, not like I haven't been knocked over by ya before" I said knowing as kids he used to bully me around a lot with my brother.

He flashed me a knowing smile and I quickly walked by him. I was almost passed when I felt a hand on my arm, turning me back around.

"Nicole, what happened to ya neck" without thinking I fingered my neck, as if it would cover it up.

"Its Autumn…and nothin' happened." He raised a brow and lightly took my hand away from my neck.

He nodded towards it, "Those red marks are nothin?"

I glared back at him, not really wanting to answer him. He matched my glare, "Who did this to ya?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"No one, it was just another day at work" I frowned even at my own words, I hadn't meant to say anything about it being at work but it slipped in my frustration.

Jack's shock was apparent, "This happened at work? How many times does this happen to ya?"

I glanced around the busy streets not wanting to talk about this in the open. "Don't worry about it Jack, it not ya problem."

I walked away before he could grab my arm to stop me again. I turned looking for the nearest place to eat, forgetting I had intended to head away from Manhattan for lunch.

The bell rang above my head as I entered a restaurant; I glanced around the place and sighed. I had walked into a newsies hang out. I just hoped Jack had already eaten so he wouldn't come here, with what looked to be a lot of the Manhattan newsies.

I walked through the crowds towards a booth in the back, ignoring the low whistles I heard. Rolling my eyes I took a seat away from them. I was glad Spring wasn't here, she would have stopped and flirted with any and all of them. I didn't know why she did that, I know it was part of our job but if Brady found out she flirted outside of the house he wouldn't be too happy. I shook the idea of him getting mad at Spring, I didn't want to think about his temper…so far he hadn't seen my neck, and I hoped it would stay that way.

The waiter took awhile to find me in the back but eventually I got my order in. As I waited for my food I tried to block out the noise around me, but the minute I heard someone yell a hello to Jack I shrunk down even more in the booth.

My order soon came out and as I sat there eating; I tried to figure out how to get out of here without Jack noticing me.

But apparently I didn't have to worry about getting by him since I soon saw him walking my way. I rolled my eyes and prepared for more lectures.

He slid down into the seat across from me. "So ya ready to talk yet?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, ya ready to leave me alone yet?"

He smirked back at me, "Never, now that I know ya in hattan"

"Ya aint my brudder Jack, I can take care of myself. Just cause I'm in ya territory it doesn't mean I'm yours" I was starting to lose my patience with him today.

I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes after that comment.

"Listen _Autumn_ Spot wasn't the only one crushed when we couldn't find you anymore; I was hurt too ya were like the little sister to me. Now that I know where ya are workin' I'm worried. I know girls who get broken in places like that; I don't want that to happen to ya."

"Yeah well its too late Jack, even if ya wanted me out, I'm in to much to leave yet. Just let me be, go back to thinking I was dead…it will be better for everyone, my brudder included."

I stood up and left the table, pushing my way through the crowded doorway. I didn't care about the glances I received as I left the restaurant in a hurry or the fact that I had left Jack twice during a conversation.

I stepped out in the streets quickly blending into the crowds around me, as I decided to head back to the house early.

-------

Jack returned to the booth where most of his newsies still sat waiting for the afternoon edition.

"What was that about Cowboy got a date later?" Race asked laughing slightly as Jack sat back down with them.

Jack shook his head not taking to the joke, "Nah Race, just tryin to help someone out." He spoke softly but Race and the others still heard him.

Race frowned sensing the mood of Jack wasn't good. But apparently Mush and the others hadn't yet sensed it.

"Help her out how, give her money later tonight" Mush laughed hitting Jack on the arm.

Jack turned and gave a glare that silenced Mush instantly. The booth became awkwardly silent, not sure of what to say to Jack. Luckily the sound of the distribution office could be heard ringing in the distance, signally for most of Tibby's to clear out for the afternoon.


	6. Fading Marks

A/N: Heres another chapter, I hope it came out right, I had some trouble writing what I wanted but anyways enjoyyy

-Thanks to Crepes, Jess, Racerchick and Imjustagirl0077 for reviewing :)

* * *

The newsies filed into line as they waited to receive the afternoon edition to sell. Jack was waiting in the front with the friends closely behind, but today Jack wasn't in the mood for talking and joking. After lunch and talking with Autumn he just wanted to finish up and selling and think about what to do next. 

The line moved as Jack grabbed his stack and slowly walked down the steps. Race was next in line and today he decided against his usual sarcastic replies, not wanting to slow down his chance to be able to talk with Jack.

Race grabbed his stack and quickly jumped down the steps catching up to the retreating Jack.

"Heya Cowboy wait up a second." He called to his friend's form ahead of him.

Race watched as Jack's steps became slower, signaling that he was going to wait for Race to catch up. After a few more steps, Race fell into line with Jack as they continued towards the streets ahead.

"What's wrong Jack, ya know Mush didn't mean anything by what he said right?" Jack nodded slowly.

"I know, it's just don't know how to help someone this time"

"Well if I found out someone was gettin' hurt, the only way to get them out is showin' ya concerned for them. Even if they are stubborn, keep at it Cowboy, you'll figure it out" Race didn't really know the situation Jack was talking about but he had seen the girl leaving, and had noticed the red marks along her neck. Figuring she was in danger of something or someone he took it Jack wanted to help.

Jack smiled and nodded, "Alright thanks Race, lets go hawk the headlines"

With that Jack and Race split to go sell in their own spots. Today Jack had taken fewer papers than usual for the afternoon; he wanted to head over to Brooklyn before dark to talk to Spot.

Sighing as he sold his last paper, Jack turned in the direction towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He wasn't exactly looking forward to talking to Spot about Autumn again this soon; but he had no other choice, if she wouldn't listen to him maybe Spot would work.

Jack walked across the bridge taking in his surroundings. He stopped walking for a moment and smirked at the railing to his right. Without a second thought he leaned over it and yelled to the water below…which somehow always made him feel better.

--------

As he entered Brooklyn's territory he went straight for the docks, hoping that Spot would still be there. Jack smiled when he was Spot sitting on top of his made up throne. Spot turned feeling someone near him; he jumped down in front of Jack.

"Heya Jacky Boy" he greeted holding out his after briefly spitting into it. Jack didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

"Heya Spot, how's it rollin'?"

"Not to bad, so what brings ya to my parts?" Spot asked raising his eyebrows at Jack. For once he hoped it was newsie business and not anything about his sister. But today was no such luck.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a minute while glancing around to make sure no one was within earshot of the conversation. "It's Nicole" he paused, taking in Spot reaction, but was surprised when he was met with the normal stone face.

"She's in deep with her work. I'm not sure how but I found her today with red marks along her neck…like she was chocked or somethin'" Jack explained to the emotionless body in front of him. At the moment Jack became worried, maybe this wasn't the best idea for helping her; Autumn may be stubborn, but Spot was much worse.

"And what do ya want me to do Cowboy?" Spot asked, finally showing what seemed to be anger, although Jack had expected the anger to be towards who ever hurt Autumn, not at Autumn herself or him for bringing the news.

"Spot she's ya sista, I figured you'd want to help her out, and get her out of that place." Jack stopped his arguing, not really sure how to convince a brother to protect his sister.

"Well the way I see it, is she chose this profession and she can handle any problems with it." Jack's face turned to anger, matching Spot's in front of him.

"So that's it then Spot, ya just gonna let ya sista waste away in that place"

"It's her choice to waste away there, I'm not gonna interfere with her choices" Spot turned his back as he climbed back up to his throne, signaling that the conversation was over.

Jack sighed and turned away from Brooklyn. He pulled his cowboy hat onto his head in defeat. He knew Autumn had probably told Spot to stay away from her like she had told Jack. But he just couldn't let it slip out of his mind forever.

As he entered his territory he was left with an uneasy feeling that things wouldn't work out by themselves; he just needed to figure out how to fix all of it.

--------

It was becoming late and I was falling into my normal routine before my work began. But as I got ready tonight I had to leave time to cover up the marks on my neck. At least I got a chance to work that night, this wasn't as noticeable as Spring's bruised face, but I still worried about Brady finding out.

I took the extra time to look in the mirror over and over, moving my head around to see how my neck looked. I sighed hoping it would be well hidden all night. I turned and left my room…at least for now.

I took my usual place by the bar waiting for the night to begin. I smiled at Spring as I noticed her bruises were faded enough that makeup covered them well.

I nervously glanced around, scanning the room for Brady. I seemed to relax a little when I saw that he wasn't around.

The night went by slow, somehow there wasn't much work tonight so most of us sat around the bar and lounge waiting. I knew Spring had noticed my neck when she gave me a sympathetic look, but I shrugged it off not wanting that look.

I waited in my spot for another hour or two before most girls started heading towards their beds…for the night. We would be closing soon and I sighed, slow business meant less money for the night.

I stood up and yawned, it was time for me to sleep as well. As I started towards the stairs I heard my name being called.

Turning to find out who called it, I noticed it was Brady standing by his office. I felt my insides twist, as I momentarily froze. I finally snapped out of it and walked forward towards his office, I tried to take in his emotions but they were hidden. I couldn't tell why I was being called in here, was he mad? Did he find out? Questions ran through my head as he shut the door behind me.

He pointed to the seat in front of his desk, I timidly sat down. I watched as he circled around my chair, instead of sitting down across from me. I waited as he completed two circles before stopping at my side. He leaned down as if to whisper something when I felt him move my hair away from my neck. I closed my eyes, all hope shattered from my body at that point.

"Care to explain this Autumn?" I kept my eyes closed, if this was anyone else I would use my smart-ass remarks but this was Brady, my boss, the one who took me off the streets and into this business.

I sat there not sure what to say about it….what was there to say? I'm sure he could tell what it was from, and besides pointing out the obvious I wasn't sure how to address Brady's question.

All of a sudden my eyes flew open; I hadn't expected Brady to react this quickly. Before I knew what was happening I felt a hand covering the previous marks, and with little effort I was lifted into a standing position.

I tried to stay calm, or at least on the outside, as I looked into Brady's eyes. He lightened the grip on my neck but still held me close. "Did you get this tonight?" he asked in a hard tone.

I quickly shook my head, then realized that was the wrong answer as he roughly pushed me away from him. I struggled to stay standing up as I looked back at him confused.

"So you were working like this? You know I only like my girl to be perfect, not bruised like this. And you Autumn, you are one of my better ones but you cant work like this, tomorrow if this isn't gone, you are working the bar" I lowered my head and nodded.

As I looked back up I saw his hand stretched out to me, waiting for my money from that night. Sighing I handed over what I had and we settled that nights money before he dismissed me.

I dragged myself back to my bed not sure why everything was going wrong in these last few months. I shut off the lights and crawled under the covers, not even bothering to change. Right now my mind was full of questions, too many for me to focus on things on hand.

That night I dreamt of getting away from here, but it was a dream I've had before, one that never made it past the thoughts in my head.

-------

That night Autumn wasn't the only one dreaming of better times. Spot lay in his bed surrounded by dreams of his childhood. He wished him and his sister could be like that, but somehow the streets and time lost between them made it impossible. He had told Jack off earlier, he hadn't really wanted to but he didn't no how else to respond. Things seemed so complicated for him and for once he wasn't sure how to handle it. If this was a newsie war or strike, he could rally his boys and see it through as their leader, but this was a job for him only to fix.


	7. Locked out

Disclaimer: see first chapters

Authors Note: Heres another chapter…its not as full of action as I wanted but theres more to come..and more with the newsies…I hope u enjoy this chapter…it was a little bday present to myself haha but I hope to find more time to update soon

Thanks to Racerchick and Imjustagril0077 for reviewing!!!

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see the redness still present on my neck. I wasn't sure if it was from Brady grabbing my neck last night or from the original hands. Either way I knew I was working the bars tonight and I wasn't too happy about it. To make matters worse Brady wouldn't let me out for lunch, I had to eat it here. He claimed it was because of my neck, but somehow I think he feels I do business outside of the house.

He dropped hints or well more like threats, reminding me work was only to be done in the house. So now I sat in my room, until my time to work the bar came. I was too angry to show my face before my shift so this was the only resort I had, a small room with no lock to keep my privacy.

That night I worked the bars like I was told, I didn't mind that work, but it paid less, and I seemed to be short on money as it was. At least I got to slip a few drinks in during the slowest times, something to ease my pains.

Business was slow, both at the bar and in the bedrooms, and I beginning to grow tired in the boredom. Finally my shift ended and we closed up for the night, I steered clear of Brady as I made my way towards the stairs.

I paused as I looked at the back door; I noticed a familiar hat exiting the door. Narrowing my eyes I glanced around to see where Brady was. His office light was on and since the door was shut I was hoping he was still in there. Without thinking I followed the retreating hat into the dimly lit streets.

"What ya doin here Jack?" I asked when I finally caught up with him outside.

He turned looking at me confused, "I came for a drink" he said as if trying to convince himself too.

I gave him a confused look, "Well ya never came to the bar…to get that drink. I told ya not to worry about me,"

"Well someone's gotta" I sighed in frustration while Jack flashed me an innocent smile.

I turned and walked back towards the door, but as I went to pull it open it didn't budge.

"Shit," was the only word I could get out as I looked back at Jack.

His smile seemed to grow with amusement at my current situation; "Should I start worryin' about ya now?"

"Well this is ya fault, if ya hadn't been in my business I wouldn't have come out to yell at ya…and therefore I wouldn't be locked out right now." I growled in anger

"I never bothered ya in there….so ya had no reason to come and yell at me" we stood there in silence for a minute, I wasn't about to admit I was wrong so I let the silence speak for me.

"Come on" Jack finally said as he motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked but still found myself following him.

"Well I take it ya don't got a place to sleep tonight, and we got extra bunks"

I stopped in my tracks, "Well I would rather sleep on the streets, but since this is ya fault I'll take this as payment." Jack laughed and shook his head at me.

The walk to the lodging house didn't take long and I was grateful since in the late night it was becoming cold, and I was wearing much less than I should be. I frowned realizing I was still dressed for work. Although I was just working the bar I still had to wear a short dress that was also low cut.

Not only was I going back with Jack, which would look interesting in this state, but I always was now worried about tomorrow. Brady would find out I wasn't in the house last night, there was no doubt about that. If I wasn't allowed out for lunch…I knew he wouldn't be happy that I went out at night.

Jack stopped in front of the lodging house waiting for me to catch up to him.

"Ya alright?" he asked. I gave him a small smile and pushed all my thoughts of tomorrow to the back of my head.

We entered the lodging house and I was surprised at the silence of it. But as we walked up the stairs I could hear a few voices, I took a deep breath and walked into the bunkroom behind Jack.

The voices I had heard a moment earlier suddenly quieted as I stepped into the dimly light room. I looked around noticing there was a small poker game going on in the middle of the room while most of the other newsies seemed to be asleep already. The poker game stopped as they looked up at me, confused by my attire and purpose in the bunkroom.

I cringed realizing I had probably been with some of them before, and this looked even worse to have me coming back with Jack. At least Spot wasn't in Manhattan for the night.

"Heya Cowboy" The one with a cigar hanging out of his mouth called out, trying to divert the attention away from me.

"Heya" Jack offered back, although he now realized the situation was becoming awkward for both of us.

He went to a near by bunk and picked up some clothes on it. Passing it to me he pointed toward the washroom in the back so I could change. I smiled thanks as I turned to change out of my work clothes.

-----

"So Jack, why'd ya bring her back here?" Blink asked once I was out of sight.

"Don't give her a hard time alright; she just needed a place to spend the night that's it."

"Like she couldn't find a place on her own?" Skittery said laughing, along with the other boys.

I cleared my throat as I stepped into the room…they immediately stopped laughing when they noticed my glare. "I hope ya got an extra bunk Jack, cause I sure as hell aint sleepin with anyone here."

Jack nodded slowly, shooting a glare at the poker table as well. "Yeah we got an extra" he pointed to one in the back. With a nod I walked past the boys and climbed into the bunk to settle in for the night.

The poker game was pretty much killed when we walked in, so it didn't take long for the others to crawl into to bed and put out the candle they were using to play by.

I waited in the darkness…waiting for sleep to take over me. But I feared the morning; I feared going back to the house…and with that worry brought a restless sleep for me.

------

The morning came fast, and I wasn't sure if I got much sleep at all. Sighing I listened to the boys getting up for the day. I frowned when I realized if I was at the house I would have still be asleep this early in the morning. I rolled over pulling the sheets over my head, hoping to disappear so I wouldn't have to get up.

Just as I was drifting back to sleep I felt the sheets being pulled from me. My eyes opened in a flash to see Jack smirking.

"Time to get up." I rolled over again to get away from his smiling face this early.

I heard him laugh as he lifted the mattress so that I fell to the floor below; the fall wasn't far since I was on the bottom bunk. But the impact was something I could have done without.

I stood up glaring as Jack laughed some more, "Come on I gotta work and youse gotta get back."

I frowned realizing I had to try and sneak back in today…at least it was early, maybe Brady would still be sleeping or something. I looked down at my clothes, and then back at my work clothes.

Jack noticed must have noticed my hesitation, "Ya can keep those clothes for awhile, and they aren't mine anyways"

"Who's are they?" I asked following him as he went down the stairs.

"Well ya wouldn't fit in mine since ya short…and since Spot left them here awhile ago…I figured ya wouldn't mind wearing his clothes like ya used to." I rolled my eyes, thinking back to how I would always steal my brother's clothes when we went out to play.

We stopped outside the lodging house as the rest of the newsies ran on forward; apparently they had energy this early in the morning.

Jack waited for all the newsies to pass us before turning his attention to me, "Ya gonna be alright?"

I shrugged glancing at the ground, "Ya guess is as good as mine Jack. But thanks for the place to sleep; things would have been worse without it."

"Well it ain't far if ya need it again" I nodded and took off in the other direction of Jack and his newsies.


	8. Locked away

A/N: sorry this took so long to update..i had some issues deciding where I wanted this chapter to go…I hope this worked out ok…its not the best especially the end but I wanted to post something so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it…this story seems to be writing itself now and so im not sure where it is goin either but don't worry ill figure it out and update soon!

-Thanks to all my reviews you guys really push me to keep going with this!!, imjustagirl0077, racerchick, enchantedpencil, kttakes, and

Ellestjenn: thanks for the review, and sorry that part was confusing but I meant that she was walking back from the washroom...which wasn't that far away form the bunkroom and overheard them talking. Sorry bout that hope that makes it a little better, and ill try to make some parts less confusing, just let me know!

* * *

I hurried through the streets trying to get back as fast as possible to cover up my absence. As I rounded another corner, I frowned, we weren't usually open this early, but for once I hoped someone had woken up to clean up and it wasn't Brady.

I slowed my pace as I reached the front door, pausing I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. I smiled noticing it was unlocked as it moved inward. I silently stepped into the doorway, carefully looking around the sunlight room. I shut the door behind me, when I realized there was no one around.

Letting go of my breath I headed towards the front stairs, with the intention to go back to sleep until the afternoon…and my normal time of waking up. As the bottom steps creaked in the silence I heard a voice.

"Out for an early breakfast Autumn?" I turned my head trying to hide the fear I felt. Brady was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed in front of him.

I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He inched closer dropping his arms to his side, "You are never up this early Autumn. And I told you not to leave yesterday…and you go out for the whole night?" His voice stayed steady but the calmness of it was what scared me. Somehow he always yelled at you with out actually raising his voice.

"I stepped out side last night for some fresh air and I got locked out" I answered slowly.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you didn't make any money on the side, you're a whore Autumn, MY whore, so you work where I tell you to." As much as I tried not to, my anger flared in my eyes. I gripped the railing of the stairs tightly so that I wouldn't move towards him.

"I own you…don't forget that I took you in, and your debt ain't paid yet. You're not working tonight, and if I find you leaving again you'll be in worse condition." He started to turn away, signaling he was done with me and the conversation.

"What how am I supposed to pay ya back if I can't work?" Before I even finished he had turned back and the slap hit my cheek full force.

Bringing my head back forward I looked into his angered eyes. "I'll find a way" That was it, the conversation stopped as fast as it had begun. I took off up the stairs, quickly shutting my door behind me,

In the comfort of my own room I lay down on the bed and slowly curled into a ball. What had I done, leaving last night had turned out worse than I had feared. Now I was out of a job for the night, not even getting the chance to make small change at the bar.

Years ago joining Brady was the best option I had…either that or starve on the street. But now….now I wanted out and I was stuck in an unknown debt. I knew I owed him for taking me in, but he never told me a price to pay back.

Sighing I let sleep take over me for a few more hours before the afternoon sun would reach high enough in the sky to wake me back up.

------

The nap helped calm me down, but everything seemed to come back when I saw Spring walk into my room.

She offered me a small smile and handed me a bag. I opened it to see some bread and other left over food.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the roll to begin with. She sat down on my bed next to me, "Brady told me to bring ya back somethin'"

I growled as I chewed on the bread, "Well ain't he the Good Samaritan"

Spring laughed and looked at me with worry, "I haven't seen anyone on his bad side in awhile, what happened?"

I shrugged a little, "I don't know I got locked out last night, and he caught me sneakin' back this morning. He claims I was sleepin' around outside." I huffed in anger as I remember him yelling at me.

Spring nodded slowly, "Did ya sleep on the street all night?"

"No I ended up at the newsies lodging house, since Jack was my reason for gettin' locked out." Spring's eyes lit up as I mentioned the newsies. I shook my head as to stop any other questions from coming.

"I gotta go get ready for work, I'll bring ya some food later" I nodded my thanks and fell back onto my bed, unsure of what to do with myself.

-------

That day seemed like the longest in history. I wasn't in the mood to even go to the bar for a drink, so instead I found myself sitting around helplessly in my room. Soon I heard the noise level below me decreasing, signaling the night was coming to an end. I sighed and changed as I got ready to sleep for the night.

As I settled into bed, I jumped as my door was pushed open. Looking up, expecting to see Spring or even Brady, but to my surprise it was one of Brady's friends I had seen around before. I looked questioningly at him, waiting for an explanation for my door being thrown open.

He staggered into the room, "You Autumn?" he answered staring at my bed more than me.

"And who wants to know?" apparently he took that as a yes and stepped forward more.

"Brady sent me as um…how did he put it…payment." My eyes opened wide, I wasn't expecting to work tonight and here was Brady's drunken friend moving closer to me. I sighed, this was my job, and apparently I needed to still pay Brady back for it.

I did as I was told, falling into the job role, pushing my personal feelings away. And someone when he left later on, I wasn't too surprised to see he didn't pay. I just hoped I wouldn't have to pay Brady this way for long; I wanted money for myself, money to eat and even the freedom to go back outside.

------

The next evening Spot found himself in Manhattan. He had seen Race earlier at the tracks and he decided to stop by for a poker game later on tonight. He usually played poker at his own lodging house but him and Race needed a rematch from a pervious loss, Spot's loss.

Spot headed over to the lodging house figuring most of the newsies would be there by that time. As he made his way into the bunk room he was greeted with a chorus of hellos. Spot nodded to them in return and noticed Jack had stood up to spit shake with him.

"Heya Spot, what brings ya to hattan?" Spot returned the shake and shrugged looking around the bunk room.

"Came to get some money" he said smirking to Race who was lounging on his bed chewing on his cigar.

He laughed as much as he could with the cigar, "Yeah right Conlon. 5 to 1 says I beat ya tonight, whos betin'?" everyone groaned in response. Race stood up and started to set up the makeshift poker table.

Some others started to move around, counting their money to see how much they could start with.

"Good thing ya didn't stop by last night, we wouldn't have had a bunk for ya Spot" Blink said as he pulled up a chair

Spot looked at Blink with confusion, and then looked back to Jack, "What is this Jack, ya giving up my bed?" Spot smirked as he looked at Jack. But Jacks face didn't have a smirk, instead it looked nervous.

"Wouldn't dream of it, we just had some unexpected company." Jack flashed a quick smile hoping it would work. Spot seemed skeptical as he looked back to the forming poker game. Their faces seemed to have a playful smile on them, and Mush laughed at little at Jacks comment.

Spot raised his eyebrows at Mush, hoping he would explain. Mush paused his laughing when he noticed the glares from both Jack and Spot.

"Well, its just she didn't seem too unexpected to Jack, especially in the clothes she was wearing" Mush answered softly, afraid of any reaction from them.

"They better not be talking; bout who I think they are Cowboy" Spot asked as Jack lowered his head.

"She got locked out last night, what did ya expect me to do?" Jack asked slightly raising his voice. The other newsies soon busied themselves with a poker game, knowing this conversation turned serious.

Spot remained silent, not sure how to answer Jack,

"She needs help Spot, whether ya want to or not she does, so I helped her our last night. If ya gonna get mad at me for that, that's ya own choice."

Spot looked around taking in the comment, and trying to figure out where that left him. "Did ya give her my clothes too?" Spot asked casually as he noticed they weren't on his bunk anymore.

Jack nodded and without any other word Spot turned on his heel and left the lodging house. Jack let out a sigh and joined the others in the silent poker game.

* * *

A/N: again sorry for the wait, sorry this isnt the best chapter,….or at least im not that thrilled about the turn out of it…I will do better next time..and now im off to write some more so I can update soon 


	9. Turning point

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, although I really wish I could.

A/N: Did anyone get the email alerts for the last chapter? I didn't get them or emails about the reviews and I wasn't sure if it was just my email or fanfic. Oh well, I hope most of you found this was updated. I somehow found time to update this. Although it isnt the most interesting chapter here it is.

Thanks to my reviewers, Flick. TheLighter, Racerchick, and Peculiarjuliar. Glad you guys are still enjoyin this!

* * *

Spot left the lodging house in a blur, the only thing on his mind was to get his clothes back. Although he wasn't really sure why, he didn't need them now…but then again maybe it was the only reason he could make himself believe.

Spot wandered through the darkening streets. But as he got closer to the building he paused. Running his hand through his hair, he thought over what to say to Nicole, he knew she was in trouble, but he like her had a strong pride, and he wasn't about to back down after yelling at her. Then again he didn't think she would take his help. Smirking at the stubbornness of both of them, he casually slipped into the house.

Immediately he was hit with the sound of life. Tonight seemed to be busy and he hoped he could find his sister in the crowds. He scanned the bar and frowned not seeing her around it. As he made his way towards the bar he noticed one of the girls staring at him.

This normally would have made him happy but he was in Manhattan…and he had a mission. He shook his head to clear his mind as he sat down on a stool at the bar. Nodding to the bartender he ordered a drink and waited.

As his drink was passed to him, he noticed the girl from earlier had slipped into the stool next to him.

"Ya Spot Conlon right?" the girl asked softly, quickly glancing around the room a few times. She figured it was him but had to make sure.

Spot turned, he was a little taken aback but then again he was Brooklyn, girls would most likely know him in Manhattan as well. He smirked, "Yeah and who's asking?"

She smiled seductively at his smirk, "What ya doin' here?" most cases that would be a pointless question but she could tell he was here for someone…and she wasn't about to let him leave.

He laughed and took a sip of his drink, not quite answering the question. She shook her head, "My names Spring," she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Follow me if ya wanna talk to her" she stood up and held out a hand, hoping it looked like business, she knew Brady was around and probably was keeping an eye on her for Autumn's sake.

He frowned a little but set his glass down and took her hand. He followed her up the stairs and when they were out of sight from the downstairs she let go.

"Ya came to find Autumn, or um Nicole right?" she said not sure if he knew her other name. Spot shrugged a little; "Yeah but I ain't goin in there" he nodded to the closed bedroom door. His mind was trying to block out anything and everything about this place since his sister was behind one of its doors.

Spring laughed softly, "don't worry she's not workin' tonight" she moved forward and softly knocked.

When she received no answer she pushed the door open slowly, making sure Autumn was ok before letting Spot in. "Oh hey Spring, thought ya was someone else," Spot heard the voice from behind the door. Spring smiled and pushed the door open more before lightly pushing Spot forward as he headed towards another room.

----POV change----

I sat up instantly when I saw Spot standing in my doorway. I was still in bed, hoping and trying to fall asleep so that maybe if I was asleep I wouldn't get another visit tonight from Brady's friends. But this was a completely different visit, narrowing my eyes I looked coldly back at him. His eyes matched mine, like he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"What are ya doin' here Spot?"

He leaned against the door frame, placing his hand on his cane as he stared back at me. "Ya stole my clothes" I almost chocked on my laugh. With one motion I got up and threw him the pile of clothes I had on the floor.

"There ya go kindly shut the door on ya way out."

Spot smirked thanks and turned. But instead of leaving the room he slammed the door shut, leaving him and me in the room to talk.

"Anythin' else Spot?" he threw the clothes back on the ground and sighed out loud.

"Well not like I care much, but why aren't ya workin? Ya thinking of changin' careers?" I could see some concern hidden in his eyes.

"I have the day off, and no I'm not changin' careers, sorry" I crossed my arms waiting for some other argument to come out of this.

"Ya had the night off? Then why did Spring know I came to talk to ya? I know I can never afford to take a day off, so I doubt ya could too, so give me a real answer" If my eyes could narrow anymore they would, I took a minute to answer him, trying to cool down before I did it. I didn't want to have a full Conlon yelling match attracting Brady up here.

I wasn't sure which one of his questions to address first, but seeing he wasn't going to speak until I did. "It wasn't my choice to have the day off, again, but thanks to Jack getting me locked out, I received a few days off." I looked down hoping he couldn't tell I was hiding other things.

I was about to continue when the door opened, pushing Spot out of the way. Spring ducked inside the room and shut the door behind her.

"Autumn, Brady's friends are on their way up." She said trying to catch her breath. As much as I didn't want to show fear, I knew Spot noticed it in my eyes. I glanced around and quickly decided the window was too high to push Spot out of. I pushed Spring into Spot and hid in the small closet as I heard the door open with force.

"Autumn!" I heard the man yell, but pause as he noticed Spring and Spot kissing. I shook my head to get those images out of my mind and watched carefully as he surveyed the room.

"Excuse me, unless ya got some money get out" Spring said pointing to the door. He growled and left, probably to look for me else where.

I came out of the closet, and sighed. "Thanks Spring" she smiled back at me.

"Well Brady will probably find out about ya not bein here….so I don't know how much I helped ya out." I shrugged it off and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Shit" I whispered to no one in particular. I looked up realizing Spring and Spot were staring at me. Spring looked concerned while Spot's face was barely readable, but I could sense the worry.

"Ya could just play it off as he went into my room not yours. I mean he was drunk, he wouldn't be able to tell which room is which."

I nodded thinking it might work, "Yeah, but than I think Brady will just show him my room later."

Spot cleared his throat, "I _really _don't want to know what that was about, but if ya already in trouble, just come back to the lodging house for the night."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Ya offerin to help me? What's in it for ya?"

"The pride of knowing ya needed my help." I rolled my eyes. Time was wasting away and I needed to decide. But for the life of me I cant tell you why I said yes to Spot's offer. I knew I was already in trouble but I could have used Spring's plan….but then I really didn't want to be in Brady's debt for another night.

I grabbed some of my other clothes and stuffed them in a small bag. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone. For all I knew if I came back again Brady would kill me.

Spot and I snuck down the back stairs; Spring kept a look out and helped us sneak out into the darkness. I turned and looked back at Spring holding the back door open. I flashed her a smirk, "Thanks Spring."

"Just stay outta trouble Autumn" she laughed, realizing the task she just asked of me.

I turned and stepped into line with Spot as we walked through Manhattan. "How much trouble ya goin' be in after tonight?" he asked glancing over at me.

I didn't look over at him though; I just kept my head forward as we walked. "Between you and Jack comin' to check up on me, I'd say I'm diggin' my own grave."

"Why don't ya just leave? Just don't go back after tonight"

"I cant" I said simply and noticed we were nearing the Manhattan lodging house, Spot noticed too and slowed his pace down, wanting to talk.

He grabbed my arm and made me stop with him, as we were on the stoop of the lodging house.

"Why? Do ya love that job that much? Jack's bein tellin me ya had bruises on ya neck, now I find ya hidin from this drunk, and ya haven't worked in a few days. What is so great about that?" For once he let his emotions show through, he looked concerned for my safety like he did when we were little.

I hung my head and sighed, "He owns me" I barely whispered.

I had hoped he didn't hear me but when I raised my head up I saw the anger in his eyes, "He what?"

"He owns me until I pay him back, for takin me in and givin me a job. Apparently I haven't worked enough to pay him back yet" I watched silently as Spot played with his gold top cane. He was trying to hold back the anger. Spot was about to say something when he finally shook his head, "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

He pushed the door open to the lodging house and entered he dimly lit room. I took a deep breath and followed after him. Once again I was left with the fear of going back to work…but maybe I could find a way out for good this time, maybe I could get the help I needed.


	10. Ties broken

A/N: sorry this isn't as long as the others, but I don't have much time anymore, I have my last exams this week followed by finals, but by the end of may ill be done and should be able to update more. If I do find time this might be updated sooner…

Thanks to my reviewers!! You guys help me to keep writing, glad you are still enjoyin it.

ElleestJenn

Imjustagirl0077

Racerchick

Penculiarjuliar- I have thought about Jack for this..but im not sure if I want this to be a romance…but then again these do write themselves sometimes soo well seee

* * *

I followed Spot upstairs and into the bunkroom which was still lively with the poker game. I somehow got the same reaction as the other night, having the silence come across the room as the confused faces glanced at me. Maybe it was the fact that Spot had come back with me, I don't know no but I sent them a warning glare, and especially one to Jack. 

"Heya Spot we were wondering where ya ran off to" Race said shuffling the cards in his hands, "Ya want to deal in?"

Spot waved his hand, "In a little Race, just make sure ya have enough money to lose to me later" Race shook his head and dealt out the cards, allowing the others to focus back on the game.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the two of us, and pointed to the outside window. Spot nodded and followed Jack as he went onto the roof. Sighing I followed as well…knowing it was about me anyways.

We stood in silence on the small roof, none of us wanting to talk. I glanced between Jack and Spot hoping one of them would speak first.

"What's goin' on?" Jack finally asked, since he was still confused about why Spot brought me back.

"What do ya mean what's goin on', my sista's in trouble and I'm helpin' her out"

Jack and I both rolled our eyes at the comment, we knew he had refused to help me out earlier.

"Can she stay here for a little, until I find her a place to stay outta trouble?" Spot continued on, addressing Jack only this time.

My eyes glowed as I turned to Spot, "What do ya mean stay here, I aint stayin, I need to go back. Get that through ya head"

He turned to me, stepping closer "Why can't ya get it through _YOURE_ head that ya don't have to work there…and I'm not goin to let ya go back."

"Ya may be the leader of ya own newsies but ya aint the leader of me. If I don't go back I'm dead" I yelled back at him, this was turning into another yelling match. Once we started neither wanted to stop. Luckily Jack was there to monitor it.

"Alright ya two calm down for a minute." Jack said as he stepped between us, giving both of us a slight push backwards. Instead of glaring at one another we both focused our stares to Jack. He shook his head lightly, "Why cant ya just quit ya job, unless ya like bein' in trouble everyday?"

"Well ya aint exactly out of trouble bein a newsie either. Its not like I want to go back to my job, its not fun for most girls to be used everyday of their life, but until I pay Brady back, I'm stuck" Jack's face turned into frowned as if he was thinking hard.

"Well if ya were smarter in the first place and not got a job like that this would have never happened." Spot mumbled…but it was enough for all of us to hear.

Jack turned to Spot flashing him a disapproving look.

"Ya left me at home…what was I supposed to do. I was offered a job and a place to live, that was more than ya ever gave me. Ya cant change the past so forget about it." I snapped back, neither said anything so I continued. "You know what, I wont go back tomorrow, and lets just see what happens, but if I wind up dead later don't say I didn't warn ya." With that I walked back into the bunk room.

Although I wasn't sure were to go I went to the bunk I used the other night, which I assumed was Spots but I didn't care I climbed into it and turned over to face the wall near by.

----Pov change---

The sounds from the streets could be heard clearly as Jack and Spot stared at the window that Autumn had just gone through.

Spot sat down in a heavy thud. As he sat on the roof he took in a long breath of the somewhat fresh air. He gazed at the surrounding buildings, when he noticed Jack's figure join him in a sitting position.

"When ya first came for my help during the strike, I knew when the right time for Brooklyn to step in was. But with this I'm tryin' to step in but I'm too late." Spot spoke slowly and for once sincerely, no wall was up around him. This was something only Jack had seen him do.

"We aren't to late Spot, we just have to keep her sage from this Brady guy"

"Brooklyn would be safe, but I don't know Jack," Spot thought out loud, he knew bringing her to Brooklyn would be the best idea but somehow he didn't feel right about it.

"It would be but shes like ya Spot, she ain't a runner"

They both nodded to themselves and soon they retired to the bunk room. They played a few rounds of poker while Autumn slowly drifted off to sleep.

-------

The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn…again. I groaned this wasn't a great habit I was taking up. I watched as the newsies scrambled to get ready for the day. I hadn't any idea of what to do today.

Maybe I could find Spring in the afternoon and talk to her. I wasn't sure if I should just go back to the house, or actually try to lay low for awhile.

Spot soon appeared by my bed, "what are ya plannin' to do today?" I shrugged, still trying to figure that out in my own head.

"I'm gonna sell in hattan today, just stay around here till lunch, I'll come back for ya then" I frowned as he spoke, I never liked to take orders from my brother, and now that I'm older I think I hate it more.

I nodded at his request and rolled over to hopefully sleep some more. Although I hadn't intended to stay put until Spot came back, I at least pretended like I would. I soon heard the newsies all leave. I almost laughed at the silence that came behind the boys leaving, but it was nice and helped me fall asleep for a little.

As the afternoon came around, I thought about waiting around for Spot, but goin to look for Spring sounded like a better idea. So I snuck out onto the streets hoping Jack and some others would be eating lunch and not notice me up and about.

I waited at a corner across the street from the house, waiting and hoping Spring would come out soon. I laughed silently when I realized how ironic it was for me to be waiting on a corner.

As time drifted on I grew impatient of waiting. Feeling somehow fearless and invincible I decided to just want in and get my stuff. I planned on "quitting", yet I wasn't sure if that was even a word to be used with my profession. I knew this wasn't the brightest idea I had, but at the time my feet were working faster than my head. In no time I was across the street pushing the door open.

The minute I stepped back into the house I regretted it, my fear was washed away as I noticed Brady's office door open. I cursed myself for not thinking this through. I hurried up the stairs, trying to be quiet and not let the boards creak.

Once upstairs I gathered the little, normal clothing I had, some pants, skirts and shorts. I glanced down at the small revealing dresses and tops I had to work in. this time when I glanced at them I felt ashamed to have been wearing those so often. Shaking myself back to reality I grabbed some other necessities

As I turned around to leave my room I froze. There was the one person I hoped wouldn't see me.

He leaned on the door frame so casually but his own build scared me. He watched me, in silence and I didn't even know how to play this one off. "I hope you're just cleaning Autumn"

I looked around at the clothes I had collected, I let my head fall slightly not wanting to make eye contact with him; "I'm leavin'" I spoke softly.

I heard him move into the room more, "Your what?" the anger was evident in his voice but it was now or never for me, and once my mind was made up I couldn't go back.

At that moment I looked back at him, my cold eyes met his. "I'm done bein ya whore" I growled even surprising myself.


	11. Fighting Back

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, and is short,…but I should be studying for my finals…but what can I say when I need to study I want to write…haha so here's a little something…I cant promise anything till later next week sorry.

Thanks to my reviewers: Racerchick: sorry about the spelling, I was kinda in a rush to update cause that was the only time I had…I hope this one is better with that :/

And Ikuko Moriko

* * *

Recap: since its been awhile…

I heard him (Brady) move into the room more, "Your what?" the anger was evident in his voice but it was now or never for me, and once my mind was made up I couldn't go back.

At that moment I looked back at him, my cold eyes met his. "I'm done bein ya whore" I growled even surprising myself.

* * *

With one swift movement he was standing inches away from me. "I hope for your sake I heard that wrong, cause you don't tell me when you're done. I tell you when I'm done with you"

Since I had started this, I couldn't back away. My anger was already full blown; "You will never own me" I spoke slowly, emphasizing each word carefully.

I picked up my bag and stepped past him, knowing the odds of me actually getting out were slim. And I was right, the grip on my arm was tight, and I cringed as he whipped me around to face him.

"You would have died years ago if it wasn't for me" Brady yelled into my face. With one of his legs he kicked the door shut that was behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to recompose myself. Before I could even get another word in I felt the first blow. He slapped me across the face, yelling at me to look at him.

My eyes opened into angry slits as I glared at him. He made another move to punch but luckily I was smaller and dodged it. For once it felt good to be able to fight back. The dodging effort didn't last long and soon he made contact with my face again. The punch was hard enough to send me to the ground. But since my emotions were running my body at the moment, the punch didn't even feel like it hurt. I quickly bounced back up and took a cheap shot at him, kicking him in the groin. He doubled over and I got a chance to punch him squarely in the face. My knuckles felt the contact probably more than he did.

Somehow those were not enough actions to keep him down. I tried to hold him off but he was a lot bigger and stronger. I received another punch across my face, and this time I tasted the blood from my split lip. I licked my lips, narrowing my eyes as he grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. "You will always be my whore" he said as he leaned in to roughly kiss me.

The minute I felt his lips on mine I bit down hard. It was enough pain for him to let go and back away. Before he could yell at me or fight me again I grabbed a lamp near by and smashed it over his head.

"Consider that payment for my debts." I addressed his body on the ground. He slowly glanced up at me but made no effort to move, he was holding his head where I had hit him. I grabbed my stuff and left before he regained his composure and came after me.

I knew this probably wouldn't stop him from ever coming after me, but it was all I could do for now. I hurried down the stairs and out the door, the busyness of the streets clamed my nerves. At least I could quickly become swept up on the crowds, allowing myself to go unnoticed.

I began to make my way back to the lodging house but as I rounded a corner near by I stopped in my tracks, did I really want to go to Spot? There was no doubt he'd be pissed for me leaving the lodging house. I also knew I couldn't hide the fact I went back when he told me not to, there was already a bruise forming on my cheek, along with a bump.

Sighing I stood there staring at the lodging house in the near distance. Maybe if I stared at it long enough I could decide what to do.

But as I stood there for a few minutes I began to grow impatient, picking up what little stuff I was carrying with me I headed away from the lodging house. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed time to think things over.

I often thought of a life outside of being a whore…or…prostitute, whatever, the words were the same to me. Now that the time arose, I had no idea what to do. I found myself nearing central park, and took a seat on a nearby bench. I laid down letting the sun warm up my body.

I had little money saved up; most had randomly gone back to Brady as payment…for my debt. I frowned at that word. Debt, how could I have let myself get owned? My anger grew as I stared at the sky above me.

----POV change----

Spot came into the lodging house quickly. He had a feeling that Autumn had left even though he told her not too. As he entered the bunk room he sighed. The room was empty. He wrapped his fist in a ball and slowly let it out again. he was trying to control his anger lately, but his sister just seemed to bring it all back out.

He walked down the stairs and into the streets below. Glancing around he decided since she wasn't here he would just go get something to eat at Tibby's anyways. As he walked along the streets and alleyways he soon heard some foot steps behind him. He slowly turned his head and smirked when he saw who was behind him.

"Heya Race" he said waiting for him to catch up a few steps, "Trying to sneak up on me?"

"Me, never" he said trying to look insulted, but the smirk he wore ruined any hope. "Ya headin' to Tibby's?"

Spot nodded as they continued to walk through the streets. "Where's ya sista" Spot stopped dead in his tracks, the icy glare was evident in his eyes. But out of anyone Jack and Race had survived that look. Race had known Spot and Jack for a long time, since they all became newsies around the same time.

"How'd ya know?" the glare was replaces with curiosity.

"The temper didn't help to hide anythin'. Don't worry I don't think any of the boy are as smart as me" Race answered laughing. Spot nodded his head; some of them were a little slow with details.

"She wasn't as the lodging house" Spot answered Race's earlier question. Spot didn't know why but he trusted Race almost as much as Jack. And from what he could tell, Race knew what kind of trouble she was in. the look on his face now showed worry.

"Ya think she went back?" Spot glanced at Race; he was trying to figure out that answer since he left the lodging house.

"She told me she wouldn't, but who knows. She aint the same as she used to be. She never had my temper, but now….now she seems different"

"She works in a worse environment than us, we get a black eye a day, but I can't imagine what she gets" Race said more to himself than Spot. But Spot was thinking the same thing.

As the cut through Central Park to take a short cut to Tibby's they both stopped noticing someone on the bench nearby.

---Pov change----

I frowned as I noticed someone standing over me. Sighing I sat up, glaring at whoever was around me. I was faced with Spot and another newsie I had seen a lot, but I couldn't remember his name.

"What are ya doin' out here Autumn?" Spot asked glancing at the bag on the ground. I smirked, which was becoming similar to his, "Didn't need ya help after all" I said looking at the bag as well.

"I think I can hear my food callin' me," the other kid said as he walked away, slapping Spot's back.

"See ya Race" Spot called after him, as he turned his attention back to me. "What ya mean ya didn't need my help. Where'd ya get that shinna?" He asked, but somehow I knew I didn't have to put a name to the bruise.

He didn't even give me time to answer those questions when he started asking more, "So ya are done with this Brady guy?"

I nodded slowly and watched as he nodded with satisfaction as well.

"Ya gonna get ya self a better job now?" he asked sliding into the bench next to me.

"Like what?" I kept my glance staring into the distance of the park, lost half in thought, half listening to Spot.

"Why don't ya become a newsie?" I laughed, a little too loud for Spot; I turned to see some anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong with a newsie? If ya don't want to be one, at least come to the lodging house until ya find a place. I'm not lettin' ya live on the streets with this Brady guy probably lookin' for ya"

I sat there, continuing to become lost in the surroundings of the park. my mind whirled with what Spot was offering. But I wasn't sure if I wanted him dragged into this, if Brady came back for me, it wouldn't be pretty.


	12. Past, Present, Future

A/N: soooo sorry this took forever, I have been done with school and I had time to write, but I had huge writers block. I think there will only be one chapter left, maybe two but I feel this story needs to come to an end, which is sad but I don't want to make it boring by dragging it on forever.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, its not as long as usual but I tried to at least get something good out.

Thanks to my reviewers and everyone that is reading this!

Scratch O'Brien- thanks for your reviews! Glad you enjoy it. For the 1st chapter with the mirror..i had to go back to remember what I meant when writing it but I think she was smiling cause of her hair and the way it just fell into curls,..i think it was long ago and I'm not sure if they had showers like today but I kinda forgot to look into that sorry about that.

Racerchick- thanks for all your reviews! I have a feeling they will start to get along a little better, at least more like brothers and sisters, but well see they might still fight it out through to the end.

Imjustagirl0077- thanks for the review, yeah I had a hard time figuring out what she should do now, whether or not Brady will come back into the picture one last time or not, I guess we'll both have to see how this writes it self.

* * *

"_Why don't ya become a newsie?" I laughed, a little too loud for Spot; I turned to see some anger in his eyes._

"_What's wrong with a newsie? If ya don't want to be one, at least come to the lodging house until ya find a place. I'm not lettin' ya live on the streets with this Brady guy probably lookin' for ya"_

_I sat there, continuing to become lost in the surroundings of the park. my mind whirled with what Spot was offering. But I wasn't sure if I wanted him dragged into this, if Brady came back for me, it wouldn't be pretty. _

* * *

Spot sat waiting for my answer, or even a sign from me. As much as my pride didn't want help I knew I should at least get out of Manhattan for awhile.

"Alright" I said as I slowly glanced back at Spot. He smirked and stood up from the bench.

"Well stay inhattan tonight, but tomorrow ya can come back to Brooklyn." I rolled my eyes, not quite sure what I had just gotten myself into. I stood as well and followed him toward Tibby's for some lunch.

Tibby's was full of noise and life, but somehow Spot and I hadn't spoken since we got there. I was still uncertain about where to go from here, and spent the lunch sitting back quietly listening to the other newsies around me. Spot had joined in conversations with them and seemed to forget about my presence all together.

I glanced around the whole restaurant taking in the sights of boys with no worries. They seemed to enjoy the life they had, I almost envied them and my brother, but I knew it wasn't as easy as they made it look. As my stare lingered near the door I was taken back when I saw Spring come hurrying in. She paused in the doorway, searching the crowd.

"Spring!" I yelled as I pushed Spot out of the booth so I could meet her. Spot shot me a glare but moved to allow me to pass.

"Oh Autumn, I was hoping I'd find ya here." she said as stood near our booth. "Brady sent his boys out lookin' for ya. I hope I didn't lead them here but I had to warn ya."

I sighed and hung my head for a little, "Thanks Spring, if ya have any trouble I want ya to leave and find me, its not worth it to stay" she nodded and gave me a quick hug before turning and hurrying out the back door of Tibby's, but not without winking to some of the newsies, my brother included.

I shook my head and turned back to Spot. The uneasiness in his eyes worried me. He threw down some change and stood up, "Alright change of plans, we'll head to Brooklyn tonight." I nodded slowly waiting as he said goodbye to the newsies. Jack excused himself from the table as well and followed us outside.

Since I already had my stuff with me we didn't need to go back to the Manhattan lodging house. Jack took this time to walk with us towards the Brooklyn Bridge, although the walk seemed to be silent. Spot and Jack conversed slightly while I kept my eyes open. Afraid and cautious for Brady's boys, I didn't want them spotting me or finding out I was heading to Brooklyn. They, unlike most newsies, didn't care about boroughs and would cross into Brooklyn to find me without a second thought.

Spot paused at the end of the bridge. He turned and spit shook with Jack, "See ya around Jacky boy." Jack nodded and returned the gesture.

Jack turned to me, "Ya keep outta trouble Autumn." I flashed him a smirk, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Thanks Jack for snappin me outta everythin." He smirked and turned away, pulling on his cowboy hat as he went. Spot and I went our own way towards the heart of Brooklyn.

I glanced around taking in the sights, which caused memories to play around me. I shook my head slightly to get clear my thoughts. My past was something I was now trying to keep behind me. The only thing that worried me was the present.

Spot brought me by the docks and I laughed seeing his newsies lying around. They paused to acknowledge him but I didn't like their lingering stares on me. Spot called a kid over and whispered to him before he nodded and left.

I raised my brow but let it go, following Spot away from the docks now. We finally came upon what looked to be the lodging house. It looked run down and worn out, but it was better than the streets and I was grateful for that.

As we walked into the house I could hear some newsies yelling from a near by room. Spot nodded his head in the direction of the bunk room. "The boys sleep in here, my room is across the hall."

I raised my eyes, "Ya have ya own room?" he smirked as his answer, but I just rolled my eyes. It didn't really surprise me that he would want to have his own room.

"There's another empty room around here if ya want it. I don't think the bunk room is the best place."

He kept walking towards his room as I followed, "Why not?" I asked falling into the annoying sister role I had missed playing.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge me, "Because these guys aren't as nice as hattan newsies or anyone from ya work" I glanced into the bunk room, trying to picture how these boys would act around me. Spot was probably just looking out for me anyways but I really doubt they were worse than Brady and his boys.

Spot stopped and opened a near by door, the creaking sound brought me back to reality.

He motioned with his hands for me to enter, the room was small but I didn't mind, it wasn't the streets or back with Brady. I threw my stuff on the ground and turned back to Spot.

We stood in silence for awhile before I broke it, "Now what"

"I'm goin to sell the afternoon edition while I still can, I'll teach ya to sell tomorrow if ya want." And with that he walked out of the lodging house, leaving the silence as my only company.

I sighed and fell on to the bed, it wouldn't hurt to talk a small nap until he came back. I soon fell into a deep sleep, the day's events finally catching up with me.

Later that evening I heard the echo of feet coming up the stairs, groaning I rolled over in my bed trying to go back to sleep. But sleep never came and I decided to stay in bed waiting for Spot to come back.

Finally I heard my door opening as I watched Spot lean against the door frame, "Ya already sleepin. You'll never make a newsie if ya sleep all day."

I sighed and sat up in bed, "Well I'm not used to being up during the day yet, and I told ya I don't want to be a newsie"

Spot frowned, "We'll talk bout it later, ya wanna come play some poker?" I stood up and followed him towards the bunk room where the other newsies had all gathered.

I held my breath as I walked behind Spot, waiting and wondering the reaction I would get. I wasn't surprised to find most of the newsies watching my every move. Their eyes held colder looks than Manhattan newsies had, they seemed to hold the feelings closer to themselves as my brother seemed to do.

I rolled my eyes slightly as I realized half these boys were probably like the ones I had seen every night I worked. As we sat down at a near by table Spot glanced around, "Autumn is stayin' here for awhile, don't try anythin' with her" the glare he shot across the room was enough to silence everyone, or well silence their stares at me.

I sat down next to Spot and waited to be dealt. "Ya remember how to play?" Spot asked, remembering he taught me when we were both little. I smirked back at him challenging him to see how much I remembered.

The night quickly passed and although I didn't win overall I had proved the boys and Spot I wasn't to be challenged in poker. I left the table with three times the amount of my original money, and although it was nothing like work, I was satisfied with what I made. Spot and I had retired into the separate rooms away from the bigger bunk room.

I was now lying back in my bed, waiting for sleep to come upon me. Spot had told me I would sell with him tomorrow, but I still wasn't willing to be a newsie. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be too bad, but then again it would be a tiring day since my sleeping habits still weren't with the newsies. I finally dozed off a few hours before dawn…a few hours before I had to work.


	13. Found

A/N: here it is...the last chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed this story and any last reviews would be great.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers throughout the story and to Racerchick for once again reviewing!! it kept me writing this knowing people enjoyed it. And thanks to everyone that added it to their favorites!

* * *

It had been a week and I slowly fell into the newsie lifestyle. I wasn't nearly as good as the others but I didn't mind, I still wasn't sure if I would stay a newsie. Every afternoon I looked for some other job but none seemed to work out right. Sighing I dragged my body along the streets, headed to get some lunch with Spot and the others.

As I walked by an alley I paused and glanced down its shadowy walls. Something felt off, as I silently inspected the alley I found nothing. Frowning I turned and started to walk away when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone fell into a pile of something.

I took a few steps back and looked into the alley, this time I saw a figure hunched on the ground. I cautiously stepped through the alley, unsure if this person needed my help or was trouble. At least it was still light out and I felt more at ease with the sun shinning at the opening of the alley.

As I stood above the figure on the ground I stopped and tried to see who it was. "Ya alright?" I asked hoping I would at least get a response.

The head turned and I saw a bruised face in front of me, "Autumn?" was the very soft response I got. I moved closer kneeling to get at the persons height.

As I stared at the figure I froze, "Spring?" she turned her head slightly so that the light fell on it better. It was Spring, "What happened?"

Spring tried to pull her body up against the wall, but fell back into a sitting position.

"I tried to get out, I was done in there but I wasn't quick enough to get out of Manhattan. Brady and his boys found me, I had come to find you, I'm sorry if I led them here"

"Spring it doesn't matter, we'll get ya some help, come on the lodgin' house aint far" I went to help her up when she held out a hand.

"I'm sorry Autumn, I can't make it..." she paused trying to catch her breath. My eyes watered as I watched her slowly fight for breath.

"Come on Spring I'll help ya there" she shook her head and I saw some blood trickling out of her mouth. I stared at her broken form frozen, I knew there wasn't much time but I couldn't make myself run for help. She held on to my arm with strength I was still surprised she had left. That move made me hopeful that she would be okay. But as time slowly moved, her hand lost its strength and fell to the ground.

I chocked on my tears and silently felt for a pulse but found none. I couldn't help but let the tears fall, she was my one friend, the only one who understood our work and why we had to do it. After a minute of kneeling with Spring, I stood up my tears dried and I had anger flowing through my blood.

Brady had no right to own us, or to do this to Spring. I walked out of the alley turning towards Manhattan. I heard my name being called behind me, most likely it was my brother but I pretended not to hear him. My fists formed balls against my side as I continued the journey towards my old work.

It took awhile but I finally arrived where I wanted to be, I stood staring at the building in front of me not sure what to do now. Taking one more look around I stepped inside hoping Brady had come back here, and was alone.

I pushed the front door open slowly, making sure it was silent. I was so fired up I could hear my heart pounding in my head. It was a mixture of fear and anger that kept me moving forward. As I neared his room I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open with enough strength I thought it was going to break.

I looked around the room and some how I became furious. "Spot?! What are ya doin' here" he was casually leaning against Brady's desk.

"Autumn, I'm sorry bout ya friend, but I couldn't let ya do this, ya askin for death or the Refuge." I stared at him in silence. "Brady aint gonna bother ya anymore…let's go back to Brooklyn"

He walked towards me and pulled me out of the room and soon out of the house. I stopped on the streets and turned to Spot. "What do ya mean he won't bother me?"

"I took a few short cuts to get here before ya, and I found Brady along the way. He won't dare comin' after ya in Brooklyn or hattan anymore"

I sighed and gave him a small smile it was enough of a thanks for him as he nodded at me. We both knew thanks was hard for us to say but we understood each other.

The walk back was longer than it should have been, my mind was racing with too many thoughts and I kept feeling Spot glancing over to make sure I was fine. Sighing I stepped over the bridge entering my new life, this time I wouldn't leave my only friends and family I had, I would become a newsie….and hopefully enjoy it.

Spot smirked as we turned towards the docks he knew I changed my mind. He put his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards his little throne.

* * *

I found myself in Manhattan, but I wasn't scared of it anymore I had the power of newsies behind me if Brady came looking for me. Jack and Spot made sure of that. But today I was visiting an old friend, sighing I knelt at the stone in front of me. I shook my head still not believing this had happened.

"Heya Spring, at least ya safe now. Bein' a newsie aint bad, and well I know ya would have loved to flirt with all the boys" I laughed imagining her living in the lodging house with a bunch of boys, no one would be safe from her. I glanced around the small cemetery and stood up lightly brushing off my pants.

"See ya round Spring, and keep outta trouble" I turned away from the grave and felt closure for once in my life. It had been a few weeks since I found Spring and I fell into the newsie life better than I had expected. I smirked as I thought about the changes in my life, I was once lost and confused but now I feel whole and for once I've found my place.

I headed back towards Brooklyn to sell the afternoon edition and maybe catch up with Spot at the docks. The wind blew through my hair and I smiled taking another quick glance at Manhattan, and turned towards home.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I didn't really mean to have Spring die…I'm still kinda sad I did but apparently this story just wrote itself to the end so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story overall!! 


End file.
